One Of THOSE Nights
by longforlovers
Summary: Kurt goes back to McKinley and his first week does not go well. At all. Such a change from the comforting hallways of Dalton and his boyfriend Blaine.


It was one of those days where Kurt just wanted to curl up into Blaine's side and _cry_.

To say that this week had been a fiasco was an understatement to say the least. Kurt had spent a lot of time crying when he found out that his father and Carole just couldn't afford to keep sending him off to Dalton and that he would be transferring back to McKinley asap. Dalton wasn't completely perfect for him anyway. He struggled with the classes regardless of his dazzling mind and could feel himself slipping away from the rest of his peers. He missed his friends back at McKinley and he felt like he hadn't connected too well with the other kids at Dalton. But there was _Blaine_ and that was the only part where Dalton was oh so fucking perfect. He did still love it there.

He had waited so long for Blaine to tell him that yes, he wanted him in return and to feel his hand against his and his _lips_ against his that the news, that the luxurious oak bookcases and Blaine's beautiful face would soon fade out and be replaced with grey lockers and the glimpse of leering faces of bullies before feeling the brute force of an ice blue slushie in the face, _stung_ like hell. He'd finally got something he wanted in life and it was being torn from him like that.

Sure, Blaine wasn't disappearing forever. Nor was he really disappearing at all. The drive up to Dalton was just too long during the week. Kurt couldn't face the thought of walking to classes on his own without Blaine's soft fingers entwined around his or the lovesick smiles from across the classroom. He didn't blame Burt & Carole in the slightest, he was grateful for the months that he had been given in that safe little haven, tucked underneath Blaine's wing. Yeah, he felt played around by Blaine, that thin chalk line between 'just friends' and 'boyfriends' smudged slightly whenever Blaine see fit but times had changed. Kurt had nearly been at another line labelled 'giving up on Blaine' because, let's face it, his feelings towards Blaine would never be reciprocated. The touch of his hand and that gentle kiss had been lovely surprises after all of that waiting.

He was definitely grateful for those rather short months that he'd been graced with at Dalton.

But reality hit him like a wave, washing over him and sweeping away everything he loved. The next thing Kurt knew, he was tucking his much loved uniform onto the top shelf of his wardrobe.

* * *

Day four. It was only 11am and Kurt had lost count of the amount of times the word 'faggot' had been spat in his face. It seemed to have gotten worse since going to Dalton as the vast majority of McKinley were _convinced_ that Dalton held the highest number of homosexuals in one given area in Ohio, dubbing it as some swotty gay school. Why was Kurt Hummel returning to WMHS when he could be at Dalton with all of his flaming homosexual friends?

"Were you too gay for Dalton Fag-ademy, Hummel?"  
"Did your homos kick you out, gayboy?"  
"Welcome back, faggot."

Kurt got back into the routine of bringing a fresh change of clothes and products to school and stowing them into his locker, especially as each day resulted in several slushie facials. His reactions hadn't been quick enough the first couple of times and he'd gotten an eyeful but he'd fallen back into routine where he'd snap his eyes shut at the first sign of a red varsity jacket.

With his knees to his chest, Kurt sat upon the closed lid of the toilet, reading the scrawls on the cubicle walls. His iPhone felt heavy and burning hot inside his waistcoat pocket, beckoning him to call Blaine, to cry it out, to remind himself that there was someone out there who loved him so the bullies just didn't matter. But he knew how Blaine would react. He'd worry, he'd probably cry too and then he'd drop whatever he was doing and drive to be with Kurt. Kurt couldn't bring himself to upset Blaine in the process. The phone in question vibrated within his pocket, making him jump and scramble for it, nearly dropping it on the bleak tiles below.

_Hey babe, I hope this whole week has gone well. Bet you're glad to be back with your friends huh? I miss you, it isn't the same without you here. Love you, see you Saturday, B xxxxxxx_

Kurt sighed, his trembling thumbs barely making out the words on the screen, crumbling and finally giving in. _Blaine, I hate it here. I'm scared, I can't do this, come and get me, please. I can't do it. I'd forgotten how much slushies make you eyes sting and how the handles of the lockers would bruise your back if you're slammed into them and how fucking terrifying a simple red jacket can look when you see it round the corner. I miss Dalton already. I can't stay he-_

He pressed his thumb to the delete button and typed out _Never noticed how much I missed this place. ND are so much crazier than you Warblers, it's a little hard to get used to it all again! I look forward to it, I love and miss you so much, K xoxoxox_

No, it was just easier to keep up the fake bravado and make Blaine think that everything was okay. Why wasn't Saturday coming any quicker?

* * *

Kurt doesn't even remember how he made it home on Friday. He didn't even acknowledge Burt as he charged past him up the stairs, slamming the door to the bathroom. He didn't want his dad to see his rumpled clothes and his hair plastered to his forehead. Collapsing to the floor, Kurt curled onto his side, pressing his cheek into the cool tiles and just _cried_. It had only been a week and school had already gotten too much. The fear he felt from today's events still coursed through his veins, heart thudding like a kick drum in his chest. He'd been wandering out of class a little late after grabbing sheets from his History teacher on work he needed to catch up (not that he'd missed much, Dalton curriculum was a lot higher than McKinley's) and strode towards his locker to pick up his spare clothes and anything else he might've needed over the weekend. Kurt liked it when it was like this. The corridors were quiet, the whole school seemed empty and for the first time during the whole week, he managed to relax and draw in a deep breath, smiling slightly. _Well at least I got through the first week, surely it can only get better right?_

The next thing he knew, half a dozen pair of hands were pulling at him and dragged him off his feet, Azimio's voice ringing out down the empty hallway. "This way, boys. About time we _flushed_ the gay out of our friend Homo Hummel here!" Kurt's screaming and protests done nothing except spur them on, his wrists caught in the jocks' vice-like grasps. They were still held behind his back as he was forced to his knees whilst other thick fingers twisted into the back of his hair at his scalp, before forcing his head down into the toilet in front of him. The hands held him down as he tried to thrash free. The oxygen in his lungs was slowing decreasing as bubbles escaped from his nose. Kurt genuinely thought he was going to die right there and then, his head down a fucking toilet. _My dad, Carole, Finn, Mercedes... Blaine... oh God let this end, I'm going to die, I'm going to die, I'm going to..._ He could hear their jeers and laughter above him, muffled due to the water pressing into his ears. His chest hurt, everything hurt and the water around him started to fade away. _Someone help me, someone help me, please, someone, anyone..._ Suddenly the hands were gone, footsteps thundering away as he fell away, hands clutching at his chest as he gasped for breath...

His sobs rung out around his own bathroom as he willed himself to his feet, hands grasping for the phone that had fallen from his pocket as he collapsed to the floor, thumbs tapping out a familiar number.

Blaine answered on the second ring, permanently glued to his phone in case Kurt called and needed him.  
"Kurt? Are you alright?" his voice trembled as he spoke. They'd decided on no contact over the phone for the week to give Kurt the chance to settle back into school without him. Look how well that had turned out.  
"Blaine, I can't do this, I can't do it," he cried out, no longer caring about keeping up his mask of braveness. He just needed Blaine to whisper comforting words into his ear.  
"What's happened? Are you alright? I'm coming right over."  
Blaine's words tumbled out in a blur, his hands instantly grabbing for the bag beside him as he tucked his phone between his shoulder and ear.  
"No! No, don't come, I'll be fine. I'm better already. I'm not worth the hassle."  
"Then why are you so worked up and sobbing? You're not alright. Now talk to me." He bundled some nearby clothes into his bag, planning on staying over with Kurt whether he liked it or not.  
"I wish I was back at Dalton, Blaine. This week has been unbareable. I've been shoved into lockers, slushied about ten times a day and some jocks just tried to drown me. I can't do this, Blaine. I can't." His voice cracked on the last word, tears steadily rolling down his cheeks.  
Pure anger flashed behind Blaine's eyes as Kurt spoke, snatching up his bag and marching out of his dorm, not even bothering to lock the door.  
"_Drown_ you?" Blaine breathed out heavily, pinching the bridge of his nose. _Calm Blaine, calm._ "Where's Finn? What part is he playing in this? Because I _will_ have a word if it's a repeat of last time..." Blaine spat through his gritted teeth, marching out of his House towards the parking lot, fishing his keys out of his pocket. Kurt could tell he was angry when _Blaine Anderson_ resorted to curses.  
"No, no, it's fine, I mean he has his own worries with all of this stuff with Quinn and Rachel and the such... it's fine. I got through it once and I'll get through it again... I was just so scared, y'know?" Kurt could feel his breath slowly coming back and calmed down slightly but he still just wanted to curl up into Blaine's side and cry into his shirt. But he wanted Blaine to stay put in Dalton. He'd be able to cope on his own... just about.  
"But he's your _brother_... just breathe, Kurt. Everything will be okay. Just tell me everything..."

The drive to Kurt's house was approximately two hours but Blaine managed to make it in a little over an hour and a half, the sky now a dark inky colour, probably breaking a million and one laws on his way. They were currently talking about Kurt's first crush, another boy in his class when he was younger with this great set of felt tip pens which he had been insanely jealous of. Blaine wanted to keep him talking until he reached his house, anything to calm him further and keep the hysteria out of his voice.  
"...we would colour for hours together but then he ran off with Sally Perkins and she got to use his felt pens instead and he wouldn't play with me ever again because he said it was _bad_ for a boy to like other boys..." the hysteria rose up in Kurt's voice again.  
"Kurt," Blaine whispered softly down the phone, shutting off the engine and gently sliding out of the door to stand on the pavement and look up at Kurt's window, a soft glow from a lamp visible through the curtains. "Do you know what's made me feel better when I've been worked up and missing you this week? I've been looking out of the window, up into the stars and the moon and thinking that, although you're far away, we're looking at the same stars and the same moon and sleeping under the same dark sky... try it out."  
Kurt breathed out slowly, a small smile playing on his lips as he parted the curtains to gaze up at the stars. "Oh wow. You're right, this is beautiful... are you looking at them too right now?"  
Blaine grinned to himself and bit his lip, eyes fixed on his boyfriend above him. "No, I'm looking at something even more beautiful than all of the stars, the planets, the sun and the moon."  
"Oh, what's that?" Kurt wondered, arching his right eyebrow as he gazed out into the night, the twinkling of the stars reflected in his pupils.  
"Look down."  
Looking down into the glow of a single street lamp, Kurt's eyes settled on Blaine, that small crooked smile playing upon his lips and his unruly curls out of their usual gel grasp. Blaine heard a slam from Kurt's end of the line as he, by the sounds of it, carelessly dropped it on his bedroom's wooden floorboards and disappeared from the window.  
Smiling to himself, Blaine pocketed his phone and shoved his hands inside his hoodie's kangaroo pocket, slowly counting in his head. _1... 2... 3..._  
As he hit seven, the front door was flung open and a blur of Marc Jacobs tore down the pathway towards him. Blaine felt something very hard and very _Kurt_ hit him full on in the chest, causing them both to fall backwards onto Blaine's car. Blaine wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist as he felt tears soaking the collar of his hoodie, making soft comforting shushing sounds. They stood together, rocking for a while, Blaine running a hand through Kurt's hair as he sobbed into his shoulder, until he could feel Kurt's body shaking from the cold.  
"C'mon, let's get you inside."

* * *

An hour later, the two boys sat huddled underneath Kurt's duvet together, cupping two steaming mugs of hot chocolate that Blaine had prepared for them both (narrowly avoiding Mr. Hummel because he probably would not take too kindly to Blaine sleeping in his son's bed... again) whilst he sent Kurt off to go shower. They sat in comfortable silence, Kurt just thoroughly thankful that Blaine hadn't listened to him after all and had make the trek from Westerville just to be with him. After watching Kurt opening and closing his mouth in a goldfish fashion approximately 72 times within the past five minutes, Blaine turned to him, a slightly amused expression playing upon his features.  
"Spit it out."  
Sliding his mug onto the bedside table, Kurt turned to cuddle up into Blaine's side, hands fisting in his t-shirt.  
"Thank you for coming," he whispered, his voice strained and quiet within the softly lit room.  
Blaine pressed his lips into Kurt's still damp hair, a strong aroma of strawberry shampoo emanating from it, and slipped his hand around the younger boy's waist. "That's okay, baby. But that wasn't what you were going to say."  
At this, Kurt gave him a look that just screamed "...get the hell out of my head", causing Blaine to chuckle and push stray strands of hair away from his forehead before softly pressing his lips to Kurt's pale skin. He sighed and pushed his body closer to Blaine's, as if he needed Blaine to hold him and protect him forever. Which he did.  
"Uhh, yeah, you're right. I just... I genuinely thought I was going to die today. They were holding me down and their hands were on the back of my head holding my head in the toilet and... and I was s-so scared I thought I-I was going die and a-all I could think of w-was you and how I'd never see you ag-again," his grasp on Blaine's shirt tightened as sobs overwhelmed Kurt, burying his face into the warm crook of his boyfriend's neck.  
Blaine didn't know what to say, his own throat tight at the thought of how close he had come to losing Kurt. He thought he'd be okay at McKinley, he thought he'd be okay without him. Clearly not the case...  
Pressing a soft kiss to Kurt's temple, Blaine slid them further down the bed until he was laying flat on his back with Kurt draped over him, a tangle of limbs, his body shaking with the muffled sobs into Blaine's shoulder. Rubbing Kurt's back gently, Blaine muttered comforting words into his ear until the sobs slowly stopped and Kurt's breathing gradually grew heavier. And that was finally when Blaine's own tears fell, rolling down his cheeks and into Kurt's hair. Well, he had to stay strong in front of him. Because if he was weak, who would be there to keep _Kurt_ strong?

It was one of those nights where Blaine just wanted to hold tightly onto Kurt and _cry_.


End file.
